


No Reason

by mndng



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mndng/pseuds/mndng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU: Your soulmate's first words are tattooed on your body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reason

Camila’s seven when she moves schools.

 

Her teacher Ms. Kelly calls her Karla for the first two days and she’s too shy to say anything, worried that her English will be bad. Ms.Kelly asks her mom about it when she drops her off the next day, noticing how uncomfortable the little girl seems and Sinuhe laughs warmly at the child’s antics.

 

“ _She goes by Cameela. Make sure to say it like that because she’ll never correct you._ ”

 

Groaning, Camila rolls her eyes at her mom before moving to take her seat in the back corner next to a girl with long black hair and forests trapped in her eyes. She looks up from her coloring when she notices the younger girl sit down and Camila’s hands are suddenly sweaty whereas her mouth goes dry and English isn’t her first language but she’s sure that she doesn’t remember any of it.

 

Too timid to say anything, she offers a smile but the girl only gives her a hard stare. After only a moment, Camila grows uncomfortable under her gaze and turns her body to face the front, certain to not make another attempt at talking to her classmate. Maybe another day.  

 

Her name is Lauren. Camila only knows that because she read it on her paper when they worked on their times tables and she practices saying it in her head, often alongside her own name.

 

_Lauren._

_Lauren and Camila._

_Camila and Lauren._

_Camila Cabello and Lauren Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is_

_Lauren Whatever-Her-Last-Name-Is and Camila Cabello._

They still haven’t spoken and Lauren only ever writes her first name on her papers. Camila still thinks their names sound really good together.

 

Three weeks have passed and Camila still hadn’t worked up the courage to try talking to Lauren again, only learning about the girl through what she’s seen. Like how Lauren’s favorite crayon to use is specifically cerulean, not blue. She fidgets with her hands a lot, not out of nervousness but just because she’s fidgety. Every Wednesday she has a bag of three oreos, having one before math, one after recess, and one right before dismissal. The only times Camila has seen her smile is when Ms.Kelly says her drawings are pretty and the brown eyed girl wonders if Ms.Kelly has properly looked at Lauren’s smile because that is way prettier. Most importantly, Lauren avoids looking at Camila like she’s a giant cootie and Camila does her best to not take it personally, unwavering in her growing fascination with green eyed girl.

 

Another week goes by when Camila catches Lauren’s tattoo scrawled across her wrist, parallel to her forearm.

 

_‘No reason.’_

 

Camila thinks about her own tattoo, the words written along the front of her right shoulder and she spends the rest of the day thinking of every possible way Lauren would be the one to say them and having her own response, and ultimately her first words, be ‘ _No reason_.’

 

There isn’t a scenario where it would make sense as a response, and she briefly wonders if it would be okay to just say it anyways, to _make_ herself Lauren’s soulmate. The idea doesn’t sit well with her, seemingly cheating the system of fate. Guilt washes over her and she crosses off the option.

 

She gets home and rushes to her room, crying at the unfortunate reality that Lauren wasn’t meant for her.

 

They continue their silent charade the rest of the week and Camila wonders if this is what the rest of the year is going to be like; coexisting with Lauren who pretends that the younger girl doesn’t exist. Another week passes and nothing changes.

 

It’s now two months into the school year, the class is having recess and Camila marches over to the sandbox, situating herself next to Lauren who makes swirly patterns in the sand. She looks angry when she sees who joined her and stands with a petulant look, hands balled into fists, and staring straight into Camila’s eyes.

 

“Get out of my school!” The words spew out of her onto an unassuming Camila whose warm brown eyes begin to water but Lauren turns, running to the jungle gym before she can see. Camila’s left on her knees in the sand and bottom lip trembling when she repeats Lauren’s words.   
  
A smile takes over her face as her brown eyes follow Lauren who disappears behind a slide. Camila sits on the back of her ankles, tracing the patterns in the sand until Ms.Kelly calls the class back into the building.

 

Camila wears a dopey smile for the rest of the day, unphased by how Lauren scoffs at the sand she’s dragged into the room and doesn’t even blink when the older girl rolls her oh so pretty eyes at her. She only smiles wider, knowing now that all she has to do is wait.

 

-

 

Six days.

 

Camila comes to school every day with the same dopey smile for six days until Lauren finally cracks. It happens during free time when they’re both coloring and Camila is hogging the cerulean because she knows it’ll annoy the green eyed girl. She knows she’s right when Lauren taps her shoulder, about to ask until she sees Camila’s stupid dopey smile again.

 

“ _Why_ do you keep looking at me like that!?” Lauren stomps her foot for added effect and because she’s eight years old with too many feelings. Camila’s smile only grows, looking almost smug at this point.

 

“No reason.” The younger girl shrugs before handing over the crayon, trying her best not to laugh at the way Lauren’s eyes go as wide as saucers and pretending not to notice how she just stares. Camila continues to color in silence as Lauren sits with a dazed look. The rest of the day is spent in silence while Lauren fights her own dopey grin from forming.

 

That Wednesday Lauren comes into class with two bags of oreos, quietly offering a bag to Camila who’s never one to say no to food. The two share a smile as they each have one oreo before math, one after recess, and one before dismissal.

 

-

 

They’re in seventh grade and Lauren finds Camila having lunch in Ms. Lovato’s empty classroom.

 

“There you are. I’ve been wondering where you hide during lunch.”

 

“I’m not hiding. I just don’t like the cafeteria.”

 

It doesn’t go unnoticed how Camila hesitates, or how her eyes are downcast and her voice isn’t as certain as her words. She picks at the crust of her sandwich but Lauren doesn’t press the issue, instead sitting down with the girl and pulling out her own food.  

 

Lauren stares at her hard for a minute, biting her lip as she debates with herself on finally asking.

 

“Can I see your tattoo?” She glances at her own tattoo, a slanted scrawl by her wrist that looks a lot like Camila’s own chickenscratch.

 

“Sure.” Camila’s response is swift and her face lights up. Lauren is quick to fill with excitement. “Do you remember the first words you said to me?”

 

Lauren thinks about it for all of a second. “Yeah, I had said ‘why are you looking at me like that?’”

 

Camila looks almost surprised at the answer but a wide grin spreads across her face. “Sorry, but you’re wrong.”

 

“What? How am I wrong? That’s the first thing I ever said to you!”

 

The older brunette gets the side eye while Camila continues to look suspiciously cheeky.

 

“Are you sure you don’t remember saying anything else to me before?”

 

“I know for a fact the first thing I said was why you were looking at me so funny and you said ‘no reason.’”

 

“And I know for a fact that _The_ Lauren Jauregui is wrong because those aren’t the first words you said to me.”

 

“Then show me the tattoo.” Lauren insists.

 

“No.”

 

“Camz! You can’t just say no.”

 

“Yes I can. Watch,” Camila makes a show of clearing her throat before dramatically delivering  “no.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because you’re wrong.”

 

“No!” It comes out harsher than Lauren wants, who takes a moment to calm herself. “No I’m not. And you’d know that if you just showed me the tattoo.”

 

“Ehhh, I _know_ that you’re wrong considering it’s _my_ tattoo and I think I’m only going to let you see it when you also realize that you’re wrong.”  

 

Lauren looks ready to strangle the girl, her eye twitching and before she can protest, Camila offers her a piece of banana. She stares at the fruit in disdain until she remembers that their lunches are on desks and that they’re eating in their English class.

 

“Camz,” her voice is much softer this time. “Why are you really avoiding the cafeteria?” She wants to add that it’s been two weeks but she’s sure the other girl knows.

 

Brown eyes avert her gaze as Camila gnaws on her bottom lip for a moment. She swallows audibly before turning to face Lauren again.

 

“Austin Mahone keeps making fun of me for the gaps in my teeth,” her words are so quiet that Lauren strains to hear them and she struggles to see anything but red when she does.

 

“What the actual fuck.”

 

“Lo, don’t.”

 

“I will destroy him.”

 

“ _No_. Mami says I’ll grow into them, it’s not a big deal. I just- I don’t want to deal with it and lunch period is the only time I ever see Austin. It’s just easier to avoid him.” Camila returns to her food while Lauren continues to seethe in her anger and it’s quiet for the rest of the lunch period.

 

Lauren doesn’t often mention that she shares a PE class with Austin. PE class is no longer a fun time for Austin.

 

He’s on the floor, holding his face and close to tears as blood slowly trickles out of his nose while Lauren’s hand is still in a fist. She knows their teacher is making his way towards them and is swift in her remarks to the boy.

 

“You make fun of Camila ever again and I’ll give you your own gaps in your teeth.”

 

“You’re insane,” Austin spits out.

 

“Yeah well your haircut is stupid.”

 

"Jauregui!" Lauren sighs at hearing the teacher's voice bellow across the gym. 

 

"Yeah yeah, principal's office. I'm going."

-

Sitting in the hall outside of the principal’s office, Lauren fidgets with her hands in her lap when footsteps approach and stop in front of her. She looks up and is met with her favorite pair of brown eyes that glare at her in concern.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Why aren’t you in class?” She counters. Camila simply holds up a hall pass with the word ‘bathroom’ scrawled across it.

 

“What did you do?”

 

“How did you find out?”

 

“Dinah saw Coach Cowell drop you off with a ‘stern look,’” Camila makes large quotation marks with her hands. “Last time, Lolo. What did you do?”

 

Lauren’s tongue swipes along the inside of her cheek and she avoids making eye contact with the younger girl, the scrutinizing gaze making her sweat.

 

“Punched Austin in the face,” she mumbles.

 

Camila sighs, tugging at the hem of her shirt before sitting next to Lauren, turning to examine her.

 

“And why’d you go and do that?” Her tone is soft and only slightly reprimanding, secretly admiring that Lauren would go through the trouble yet completely frustrated that Lauren got herself in trouble.

 

Green eyes turn to Camila and light up with a small smirk and a half shrug. “No reason.”

 

The brunette lets out another sigh and can’t help the warm feeling in her chest with the way Lauren is looking at her. She gives a small smile and moves to hold the other girl’s hand.

 

“Your dad is going to kill you.”

 

“Probably.”

 

There’s a dramatic sigh from Camila who stands and turns to face Lauren. “It was nice knowing you, I guess.”

 

“You _guess_?”

 

A raspy laugh rings through the silent hall and Lauren can’t stop the smile on her face. When it stops echoing she immediately misses it.

 

“I should head back. Everyone probably thinks I’m taking a huge dump or something.”

 

“Probably,” Lauren snorts.

 

Camila gives her one more lingering look before leaning down and kissing Lauren softly, slowly pulling back and brown eyes fluttering open to meet green ones with eyebrows knit together in shock.

 

“What’d you do that for?” Lauren whispers.

 

“No reason,” Camila whispers back, hesitating before she waves in goodbye and heads back to class.

 

That night Lauren is grounded for two weeks but she can’t manage to wipe off the smile from her face when her parents tell her.

 

-

 

“You asking me to prom or what, Jauregui?” Camila leans against the lockers as Lauren stuffs books into her own.

 

“And why are you so sure I’m going to ask _you_ to prom?” The green eyed girl’s voice is challenging but contradicts the adoring way she looks at the girl next to her. The younger brunette eyes Lauren up and down, waiting until she shuts the locker and turns to face her, Camila steps forward and comes face to face with the older girl.

 

“No reason,” Camila says with a sly smirk while Lauren bites her lip. They both know why.

 

“Did you plan on asking someone else then?”

 

“Do you plan on ever showing me your tattoo, Cabello?”

 

“Do you plan on admitting that you’re wrong?”  

 

Lauren groans in irritation, eyes rolling at the girl’s antics. “Camila, I’ve told you a million times the first thing I ever said to you.”

 

“And each time I tell you that you’re wrong.”

 

“How am I wrong!? I was there!” Lauren’s voice bleeds frustration and she fights to keep her volume down.

 

“Because those weren’t your first words to me,” Camila states simply. Before the taller girl could question further, the bell rings and Camila pushes away from the lockers, quickly heading to her first class.

 

“I hope your dress is green,” she yells over her shoulder and Lauren only scoffs as she watches the girl walk away, eyes shamelessly focused on her ass.

 

_PROM NIGHT_

They’re at the dinner reservation with their prom group when it happens.

 

Lauren is angrily chewing her steak as Camila laughs next to her, engrossed in the conversation with their friends. She’s let her scowl take over now that they’ve finished posing for pictures and she’s internally grumbling at her girlfriend. She thought she’d finally see her tattoo, sure that Camila couldn’t hide her tattoo anymore with a strapless dress but of course the girl decides to have her hair strategically curled and pinned up to be pulled to the side, falling over her right shoulder.

 

Lauren can never win.

 

“Babe, why are you so quiet?” Camila leans over in question.

 

“Are you seriously not going to let me see your tattoo?” Lauren blurts, her voice wavers and she knows she’s never said it before but it scares her not knowing. Camila almost smirks at her until she speaks again.

 

“Is this just a long drawn out way of saying that I’m not your soulmate and the words of your tattoo belong to someone else? I’ve heard that happens sometimes, Camz and I can’t-” Lauren’s reached desperation and her words come out in a near panic until the smaller girl cups her face and looks into her eyes with certainty. She nearly melts when thumbs gently stroke her cheek.

 

“Hey,” Camila says softly. “I promise, you’re just as much mine as I am yours. Okay?”

 

Lauren nods weakly and leans into her touch, mumbling an ‘I love you’ which is returned in kind with a peck to the lips.

 

“I’m actually glad you brought it up because everyone else has been wanting to know too but you still never remembered the first thing you ever said to me.” At this point, the whole table listens intently to Camila. Normani and Dinah both shushing their dates to finally find out what the girl’s tattoo says.

 

Camila smiles warmly as she turns to the older girl.

 

“You’re kind of shit at dealing with your feelings.”

 

“What the fuck, Camz.”

 

There’s a murmur around the table in quiet agreement and Lauren looks back and forth between her friends who conveniently can’t look her in the eye.

 

“Seriously you guys?”

 

“We still love you,” Ally consoles. Lauren only scoffs.

 

“What does this have to do with your tattoo?”

 

“Be patient,” the brown eyed girl chastises. “You’re shit at feelings and you’ve been shit at it since day one.”

 

“The fuck? You mean when we were eight?”

 

Camila nods in affirmation. “You had feelings for me the day I transferred into your school. You had feelings for a girl and you didn’t know what to do with any of it because you’ve never seen it happen to anyone else before.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“It wasn’t hard to figure out, Lo. You didn’t speak to me for weeks and I was too shy to be the first to break the ice when you would send me death glares all day. Until I tried to play with you in the sandbox one day at recess. You literally looked at me so upset and even stomped your foot,” Camila pauses to push her hair over her shoulder to finally reveal her tattoo, a small and tidy scribble on the underside of her collarbone.

 

“And because you still couldn’t handle your feelings, you said to me-”

 

“Get out of my school,” Lauren says in hushed astonishment, the memory briefly flashing in her mind. “How the fuck did I forget that.”

 

“Wait wait wait wait,” Normani interjects. “You are so bad at dealing with your issues that the first thing you said to your soulmate was ‘get out of my school?’”

 

Dinah throws her head back in a cackle while Ally hides her laugh behind her hand and leans against Troy who shakes his head with a smile.

 

“I am literally so impressed right now that I can’t even express a proper reaction,” Normani concludes, watching the Cuban duo.

 

“Don’t be too impressed, she didn’t even remember,” Camila laughs. “And now she has to admit that she’s wrong.”

 

“I didn’t even know I was wrong! You kept this from me for  ten years because I didn’t remember that? Because I probably repressed the memory of the most mortifying and embarrassing first encounter with my own soulmate?” Lauren’s voice is incredulous but she laughs in disbelief. She smacks Camila’s shoulder when the girl nods with a sly smirk.

 

“Why would you do that?”

 

“Honestly?”

 

“Yes Camz, honestly.”

 

Camila shrugs in response. “No reason.”

  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!!! you're so cute, probably. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr and let's be friends
> 
> mndng.tumblr.com


End file.
